


Ticklish

by cmoknausne



Series: Cute Stories And Cute Mishaps [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Super Sons - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoknausne/pseuds/cmoknausne
Summary: Tickles ensue.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Cute Stories And Cute Mishaps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Ticklish

Jon lay there, content and boneless, on Damian's bed at the foot end. One of his legs was dangling off the side with the other one tucked with the foot under it. His right arm lazily scratching at his chest, his other hand laying under his head with the elbow right next to Damian's exposed legs.  
Damian's bed was large, ridiculously big even, yet the pair had to rest next to each other, touching. While Alfred the cat occupied as if he was the co-owner of the bed (in a way he was) the remaining space of the bed.  
Jon had been zoning out, idling, listening to Damian turn another page of the book in his hands every now and then. Jon listened to the steady breathing of the cat. Just laying and thinking nothing and just taking in his surroundings. The sunrays were warming the three of them, almost making Jon fall asleep, into a nice midday slumber.  
But still, Jon became fidgety after a while, he justified it in his head by reminding himself he had been calm and quiet for almost 2 hours, which was a record for him. He turned on his side, facing Damian's exposed legs, the sporty shorts ending a little over the knees. Jon stared at his legs, taking in the details, then touched a hand to Damian's calves. He slowly brushed over the calve.  
Hairy, very hairy Jon thought. Here and there pale scars would peek through. He could feel the strong muscle there. Jon couldn’t imagine having to train to maintain such muscle mass like Damian. The number of hours and pain put into these muscles. Jon poked at Damian's calve, testing, then his fingers were walking on Damian's leg. Damian didn’t even bother to react, just kept reading, completely focused on the literature before him.  
Step by step, Jon's fingers wandered down the rest of the leg, to the heel of Damian's foot.  
Damian twitched, slightly shying away from the touch. So, Jon did it again a little more to the middle of the sole of Damian's foot. This time Damian only kicked his foot the tiniest bit away, not wanting to be too obvious and made his trademark “TT” sound.  
Jon’s face split into the biggest grin, imitating the Cheshire cat. He leaned up enough to be able to quickly, possibly using the slightest bit superspeed to wrap one strong arm around Damian's legs with a death grip, again using super strength and one hand devilishly tickled Damian's feet.  
Damian gasped in shock, screamed a “No!” and couldn’t stop the waves of laughter escaping him. He writhed, fought, screamed and roared with laughter. Tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. The cat fled the scene, offended as ever.  
Jon exploded with glee and said through laughter, “Seems like someone ticklish!”, his fingers unrelenting. He wished he could record Damian's laughter; he knew he would dream of that laughter that night.  
After what seemed eons, Jon showed mercy and stopped with the torture. And as expected Damian kicked him in the chest, nothing that would genuinely hurt him but still, he let an “oof” escape, just to humor Damian.  
“You’re cute, Dami.”  
“If you ever dare to do that again I will make you choke on kryptonite.”, Damian hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any advice, comment, suggestion or any thoughts you might have! :)


End file.
